If it is possible to inform a driver of information on a potentially dangerous location where an event of a near miss, such as a vehicle accidentally contacts with a pedestrian who is crossing a road, that gives a driver a shock or a scary tends to occur, the occurrence of an accident can be prevented. Therefore, there are conventional technologies of detecting a near miss by analyzing image data recorded in a drive recorder. These related-art examples are described, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 08-285534, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-239613, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-123036.